shopkins_cartoon_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Apple Blossom
Apple Blossom is a common Fruit & Veg Shopkin from Season One. ]] Bio Season One Apple Blossom: An adventurer with big dreams and kind to the core! Season Nine Apple Blossom: Apple Blossom is a Shopkin with big dreams and kind to the core. She loves leading her tribe of Glazed Fruits on big adventures! Personality Apple Blossom is a rather cheeky, but kind Shopkin, and generally behaves well, except when she is getting into mishaps from being over-eager. She loves teasing the others, especially the bigger Shopkins, such as Putrid Pizza and Strawberry Kiss, but is always brought down to earth in due course by anyone who gives her the moral to learn, especially Sir Topham Hatt. As the television series has progressed, Apple Blossom has been dumbed-down in order to teach viewers difficult words: she would say "dingy-fried" whereas anyone else would say "dignified", "demonstration" into "dimer-station", "railway inspector" into "railway inspectacles", "new-fangled nonsense" into "new-funneled nuisance", "action" into "act-on", or "V.I.P." into "V-eyed p". Apple Blossom is incredibly accident-prone and has many accidents, sometimes due to her own silliness or her tricks backfiring. She holds the dubious record of the most accidents in one season - five, in the second season - crashing into some buffers, falling into the sea, being pushed onto a brake van, colliding with a cart, and being hit by a falling crate of treacle. So far, her silliest accident yet was in the sixth season, when she slipped on oily rails and crashed through the chocolate factory and emerged covered in chocolate. Despite this, she always tries to do her best, learn from her mistakes and get her jobs done. Although their friendship has been turbulent at times, Cheeky Chocolate is generally portrayed as Apple Blossom's best friend, and is also good friends with Daisy Petals as well. While she has had a small rivalry with Harold, stemming from their race, they are always willing to help each other when in trouble. Apple Blossom can also be seen as an easy target for teasing by the big Shopkins, especially whenever she has an accident or when she is afraid of something. She also has held a grudge from them about their tricking her into misinterpreting a signal, but silenced this with some help from Dum Mee Mee. This shows that, when nonsense goes too far, Apple Blossom will not stand for it and seek help to settle the matter for good, even if she faces a reprimanding from Sir Topham Hatt for it. Appearance Apple Blossom is a dark red apple with light pink flowers, green leaves, and a light pink worm poking out of her head. Her variant is a green apple with yellow flowers, darker green leaves, and an orange worm poking out of her head. She was also released in Season Nine. This variant is a translucent green apple with a light green stem and leaves. She has a pink worm sticking out of her head and a seed design on the front of her. She has a red tied headband and red shoes. Voice Actors *Arielle Tuliao (UK; Hero of the Rails - Shopville's Legend of the Lost Treasure, excluding the nineteenth season) *Kate Murphy (UK; nineteenth season onwards, excluding Shopville's Legend of the Lost Treasure) *Martin Sherman (US; Hero of the Rails - eighteenth season) *Erika Harlacher (US; nineteenth season onwards, UK singing voice; The Great Race) Trivia *She is the very first Shopkin to be confirmed having more than two friends in her bio. *Some toys of her have larger eyes than others. *She is the first apple Shopkin, the second being Adam Apple from Season Six. *Apple Blossom seems to be the official mascot of the Shopkins franchise, due to the fact she is almost on every Shopkins package. *Apple Blossom may have been the first Shopkin ever. *She is voiced by Erika Harlacher in the Chef Club Movie. *She might have a crush on Lil' Blaze, as seen in Ain't No Party Like A Shopkins Party (Part One). In the other parts, Lil' Blaze is seemingly her secret admirer, and in Part Five, it's revealed he is. *In the cartoon, her worm has the tendency to mirror her emotions. The episode Look Within revealed her name as Wormy. Gallery IMG_9491.JPG|Apple Blossom toy IMG_9492.JPG|Apple Blossom variant toy IMG_9493.PNG|Apple Blossom collector's tool artwork IMG_9494.PNG|Apple Blossom collector's tool variant artwork IMG_4039.JPG|Apple Blossom Wild Style toy IMG_4040.PNG|Apple Blossom Wild Style collector's tool artwork Category:Characters Category:Apple and Friends Category:Shopkins